The Sorting Hats Most Unusual Cases
by ElmMirror7
Summary: The infamous Sorting Hat has been at it for hundreds of years. Over that time he has had a few interesting sortings. These are some of them.
1. The Sorting of Neville Longbottom

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling 's amazing world actually belongs to me**

* * *

 **Table of Contents:**

Chapter 1: The Sorting of Neville Longbottom

Chapter 2: The Sorting of Hermione Granger

Chapter 3: The Sorting of Sirius Black

Chapter 4: The Sorting of Regulus Black

Chapter 5: The Sorting of Colin Creevey

Chapter 6: The Sorting of Lily Evans

Chapter 7: The Sorting of Severus Snape

Chapter 8: The Sorting of Pavarti Patil

Chapter 9: The Sorting of Ginny Weasley

Chapter 10: The Sorting of Remus Lupin

Chapter 11: The Sorting of Teddy Lupin

Chapter 12: The Sorting of Fred? George Weasley

Chapter 13: The Sorting of George? Fred Weasley

Chapter 14: The Sorting of Peter Pettigrew

Chapter 15: The Sorting of Albus Severus Potter

* * *

 **The Sorting of Neville Longbottom**

"Ahh...yes...I know exactly where to put you."

" _Yeah I know, just put me in Hufflepuff and get it over with."_

"No, I meant Gryffindor. You are more Gryffindor than anyone I've seen in a long time."

" _It's not nice to tease me...please just get this over with."_

"You're Gryffindor!"

" _I said STOP IT!"_

"There's that Gryffindor spirit!"

 _"I hate you."_

"Why are you so adamant not to be put in Gryffindor?"

" _Just put me in Hufflepuff...please."_

"You know I can read your thoughts, avoiding the questions is really stupid."

" _Fine. My parents went to Gryffindor."_

"Another excellent reason to put you there."

" _GAHHH! That's not what I meant!"_

"You refuse to tell me why you don't belong in Gryffindor. So I will put you there unless you prove otherwise."

" _I don't want to fail them."_

"You will make them proud."

" _I have barely enough magic to get in here."_

"First: that's not true, you only lack confidence..."

" _Yes! See_ _you admit I don't belong in Gryffindor! Bravery and confidence go hand in hand!"_

"...DON'T INTERRUPT."

" _...Sorry…"_

"As I was saying...you do have enough magic, and the amount of magic you possess has nothing to do with the house you get sorted into. As proof I have recently just sorted one of the stupidest humans in existence into Slytherin."

" _...Oh…"_

"Yes. Please tell me I have finally talked some sense into you."

" _Everyone thinks I belong in Hufflepuff."_

"Then you will have to prove them wrong."

" _I'll never be as brave as my parents."_

"Neville, what do I have to say to prove to you that you are braver than both of them combined."

" _..."_

"Will you let me sort you into Gryffindor now? We've been at this for over ten minutes."

" _Ok."_

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so I'm not really sure what inspired me to write this, but there you have it. Seeing as how this was kinda spure of the moment I most likely will go back and edit this at a later time. Meanwhile, let me know what you think. This is based of the fact that Neville was a hatstall in cannon. I think I will continue adding to this story but update will most likely be sporadic (pretty much whenever I get inspiration). Please tell me if you have any suggestions for who I should sort next!**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. The Sorting of Hermione Granger

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Hermione Granger**

"Hello, my dear...um what are you thinking?"

" _...the summoning spell is accio, the unlocking spell in alohomora, the disarming spell in expelliarmus…"_

"Hello?"

" _...the spell for light is lumous, the reverse for that is knox, the body bind curse in petrificus totalus…"_

"STOP IT!"

" _What?"_

"I am not testing you on your knowledge of spells Miss Granger!"

" _Sorry...please don't fail me."_

"For crying out loud this is not a test!"

" _Oh...then what is it?"_

"I merely am trying to see into your head to see where you belong, which I find myself unable to do seeing as you have made a nearly impenetrable shield around your mind with your recitation!"

" _Sorry...I just wanted to make sure I did well…"_

"No harm done, now as to where to place you…"

" _... Do you want my suggestions?"_

"As I expect you probably have a list of the pros and cons of every house why don't you just give me the abridged version of it all."

" _How did you know I had made a list?"_

"Miss Granger if there is anything I have learned in these brief minutes since having met you it is that you are prepared for everything."

" _Thank you...I guess? Anyway, from what I've seen I probably won't do very well in Slytherin, I've heard they seem to have something against people like me, muggleborns, I think the term is. Though I think that it is a problem that the Wizarding World has such an awful form of discrimination, someone should really look into that. Actually I read quite an interesting book on that, it was called…"_

"Can you please get to the point?"

" _Oh, sorry. Anyway, so Slytherin is out. Hufflepuff sounds nice although I don't know how good I am at making friends, so it might not be the best fit. Though I do like to think of myself as hardworking and committed."_

"I think I would agree with you on that."

" _But, of all of them I think that either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor sound the best, though I am not sure if I'm really would belong in Gryffindor."_

"I do in fact think you belong in Gryffindor, and I myself have narrowed it down between the same two. You do have quite a bit of bravery, and also a strong sense of right and wrong. On the other hand, your thirst for knowledge is greater than any child I have encountered in quite some time."

" _So where are you going to put me?"_

"I think I will leave that up to you. However let me give you some advice: If you go to Ravenclaw you will meet others with similar views to your own, and you will gain much more knowledge then you would if you choose Gryffindor. However, in Gryffindor, I feel that you may one day be happy. You may be among people different from you, but I think that you will find a home in Gryffindor. Your choice."

" _If I go to Gryffindor will I make friends?"_

"Making friends is up to you Miss Granger, but I do believe that you have a good chance of doing so in Gryffindor."

" _I've never had real friends."_

"I know, and I am sorry."

" _...Fine, I think I've decided."_

"If it helps, I truly think you have made the right choice."

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are awesome. So here is the next unusual sorting case. Even though my first two sortings are from Harry's year, I will be sorting other characters from different times. But, I only have a limited amount of ideas, so please let me know any unusual characters that you want to be sorted.**

 **A/N 2: If anyone is curious why that hat gave Hermione a choice but not Neville, it is because Neville really did belong in Gryffindor. However, Hermione could have fit in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw (at least in my opinion). Hence her having a choice.**


	3. The Sorting of Sirius Black

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Sirius Black**

" _I have to be in Gryffindor, I have to. If that stupid hat puts me in Slytherin, I'll run away. They can't force me to be like them! They can't!"_

"Well you are a bit demanding aren't you."

" _What?"_

"Most hats don't appreciate being shouted at."

" _I didn't...wait, what exactly did you hear?"_

"Just that you don't want to be in Slytherin, and I have a distinct impression that you want to be in Gryffindor,"

" _Oh...so are you going to sort me there?"_

"Not yet, I think we should talk for a minute."

" _You aren't planning on putting me in Slytherin are you? I...I won't let you!"_

"My dear boy if I wanted you to go into Slytherin I would have put you there already."

" _So why aren't you sorting me?"_

"Because I don't think you have thought this through."

" _WHAT?! How dare you say that. Accuse me of being so stupid and rash thinking as to rebel against my family without spending every waking moment thinking about it!"_

"And now you sound exactly like every Black I have sorted before you."

" _Oh."_

"You see? This decision isn't just you going to Gryffindor. It's you throwing away your entire family and everything you have known. I have sorted enough Blacks, including your own mother, to know what will await you once you abandon your family's legacy."

" _I DON'T WANT THEIR STUPID LEGACY!"_

"I didn't say you did, but do you really want to be disowned from them, to be their enemy? Because if you do this that is what you will be."

" _YES! I don't care about them disowning me. I don't need their stupid money. I don't want to have anything to do with their pureblood obsession. If they consider me having betrayed them by going to Gryffindor, So be it! I hate them, every last one of them!"_

"What about your brother?"

" _...What about him?"_

"I don't get the feeling that you hate him."

" _Well...no"_

"Your going to be abandoning him to the whims of your family. Without you to help him, he'll turn out just like them."

" _..."_

"See? Whenever we make big decisions we try to avoid thinking about the people we care about the most and how they will suffer."

" _I have to go to Gryffindor. If I go to Slytherin I'll...I'll end up just like them. Just like my mother."_

"You really hate her."

" _You've looked through her mind, you've seen her twisted thoughts."_

"But your brother isn't like that."

" _No, he isn't."_

"So your going to leave him with your mother to twist his thoughts until he is just like her?"

" _Why are you doing this?"_

"Because you need to realize what this means. Because one day you will look back on this conversation and wonder if you made the right choice. Because this is a decision that will change everything."

" _But I have to go into Gryffindor….I have to"_

"There are consequences for every action."

" _Fine."_

"So are you sure?"

" _Yes."_

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter didn't really end up being funny. I didn't think Sirius conversation with the hat would be have been lighthearted. I am planning to do a follow up to this with Regulus' sorting so watch out for that. And yeah, thank you for everyone who has read this story so far. Please Review.**


	4. The Sorting of Regulus Black

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belong to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Regulus Black**

"I hate it when I'm right."

" _What?"_

"Oh…nothing...It's not important right now. What is important is sorting you."

" _Slytherin right?"_

"Actually...I'm leaving that up to you."

" _What do you mean?"_

"I actually see quite a potential for bravery in you."

" _Really?"_

"It's just a lot more buried then your brother."

" _Sirius...do you want to send me to Gryffindor with him?"_

"If you want me to."

" _He left me."_

"He didn't want to."

" _Mother stayed in her room for a week after we got his letter. She said he had disgraced the family. It broke her heart that he did that. I had to comfort her, promise her I would be a good son. I wouldn't disgrace our family name."_

"That doesn't change the fact that he cares about you."

" _Oh...sure...he cared about me...until he had a chance not to."_

"That's not true."

" _He makes mother cry, but he never has to comfort her after. He doesn't see the disdain on the family's faces when he pulls whatever stupid stunt. He tries to shatter our family and he doesn't care that I'm always the one left to put together the pieces. "_

"..."

" _Sometimes I hate him...other times I just wish he would be there for me. I was always there for him. I cover for him when he sneaks out, I lie for him. He's my older brother but he left me when I needed him."_

"There is more to it than that. And you can be with your brother...you can go to Gryffindor."

" _No I can't. My brother doesn't think responsibility is important, but I do. I can't be like him. I can't destroy everything in my path, and not look back. I can't."_

"You'll regret being in Slytherin."

" _I already do."_

"I'm sorry that this is how it goes."

" _So am I."_

"Just remember, you're better than who they think you are. You are braver than you know, one day you'll see that."

* * *

SLYTHERIN!

* * *

 **A/N: And another sad chapter. Don't worry I'll try to do some funny ones next. Anyway, so thank you all for reading, and let me know what you think.**


	5. The Sorting of Colin Creevey

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Colin Creevey**

" _This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Dennis all about that...I wonder how they made it seem like that hat was talking."_

"Well maybe you should ask 'the hat' himself."

" _Wait...you really can talk? That AWESOME! Can I take your picture?"_

"What?"

" _I promised I would take pictures to send to my brother...we're really close and I really miss him. I was thinking if I took lots of pictures and sent them to him it would be kinda like he was here to."_

"That's very admirable of you."

" _So can I take your picture now?"_

"I suppose so...but you might want to wait until you take me off. That is unless you would rather take a picture then be sorted."

" _Oh...I guess I got a bit ahead of myself."_

"No worry...I must admit I quite enjoy sorting muggleborns...your always so excited about me."

" _Your a TALKING HAT of course I'm excited."_

"Thank you...but now we best get on to the sorting."

" _Oh...um..."_

"Don't worry...I'll sort you somewhere that you belong...and yes I promise you will be happy there."

" _How are you going to decide?"_

"I'm going to read your mind of course."

" _YOU CAN READ MINDS!..."_

"...No one ever really listens to my song do they. I'm pretty sure I said "see your thoughts and decide where you belong"...Oh well I guess thats something for me to work on for next year…"

" _...This is amazing...oh wait until Dennis hears about a mind reading hat..."_

"...Maybe I should say it outright...like "I AM GOING TO READ YOUR MINDS" or something like that...I don't know..."

" _...Things just keep getting cooler the longer I'm here...I can't wait for Dennis to get his letter also…"_

"...It just lacks the proper subtlety of it all...I mean I might as well say these are the four houses and this is who they accept...it just feels boring."

" _...unless Dennis doesn't get a letter…"_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

" _What?...Oh, I was just thinking to myself."_

"Uh-huh...so back to the sorting…"

" _Um...Mr. Hat?...Sir?"_

"I think we can forget the formality...I am reading your mind after all…"

" _...Oh….I was just wondering….can you tell me if Dennis is going to get his letter?"_

"I'm sorry I don't know."

" _...I just...I um...what if he doesn't get one?"_

"There are plenty of families who only have a single magical child...I can name several perfectly happy ones of the top of my head."

" _...I guess so…"_

"Don't worry about it...you seem like the type who won't give up on anything you think is right. You won't let being in different schools stop you from being close to your brother."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Absolutely...In fact that why I've decided where to sort you."

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

Colin Creevey took of the hat, and then, with a big grin, brought out his camera and took a picture of the sorting hat. Everyone there could swear that in the instant of the picture, the hat was grinning too.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm Back! It took me a few days to come up with a sorting that wasn't horribly depressing...but here it is! Thanks for Reading. Please let me know what you think about this story. I really appreciate the feedback.**


	6. The Sorting of Lily Evans

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowlings amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Lily Evans**

"Hello Miss Evans."

" _Um...hi?"_

"You seem like a relatively drama free case, so I guess we better get to sorting you."

" _Ok."_

"I'm thinking Gryffindor would be perfect for you, standing up for the underdog seems your style, any objections."

" _I don't think so….WAIT! Gryffindor?"_

"Yes."

" _But…but...Severus said he was going into Slytherin."_

"I haven't sorted him yet, so I won't be able to tell you if that's true. And even if it is it the best place for Mr. Snape is not the best place for you."

" _He's going to go to Slytherin, I know it. Even if he doesn't there's no chance in a million that he would even_ think _of going into Gryffindor. He hates it."_

"Your friend should not factor into your sorting, you can be friends with him regardless of your house."

" _No we won't...he won't forgive me...just like Petunia. I can't stand having someone else hate me."_

"Your sister doesn't hate you."

" _You don't know that...all you can see is the thoughts in my head...at least that's what you said during your song..."_

"You _actually_ listened to the song?"

" _...so you don't know what she really is thinking...I don't what's she really thinking."_

"It doesn't matter...you won't give up on her that's the only important thing, she'll come around eventually."

" _I don't know...my sister doesn't forgive easily."_

"She will, and so will your friend Severus...and if they don't then it won't be your fault."

" _That doesn't really make me feel better."_

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can offer you."

" _Why can't you just put me in another house? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both sound nice."_

"I have to put you where you fit the best. You would do fine in any house really but...Gryffindor is where your meant to go."

" _How do you know that?"_

"Have you forgotten?...I can read your mind."

" _Please tell Severus I'm sorry."_

"That's for you to tell him yourself."

" _I just don't know if he'll want to talk to me after all this."_

"For both your sakes, I hope he does."

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: So I just realized I haven't updated this in like 2 month...my bad. Anyway, here is Lily! She's not my favorite but I think she turned out ok. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently in the future.**


	7. The Sorting of Severus Snape

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Severus Snape**

" _I hate you...I hate you STUPID HAT!"_

"Excuse me?"

" _Why did you have to sort her into Gryffindor? WHY? You ruined everything!"_

"I'm sorry...but none of this is my fault."

" _Not your fault?! She was my only friend...I don't have anyone now."_

"You can make other friends...and you can still be friends with her."

" _No I can't...and you know it...when have you met any Slytherins who were best friends with Gryffindors?!"_

"..."

" _Exactly! And don't tell me I can make new friends...If you haven't realized by now I'm not the most friendly person out there."_

"What do you want me to do about it? She belonged in Gryffindor and you know it."

" _She...she didn't have to go...she knew I was going to Slytherin...Lily wouldn't have wanted to go into Gryffindor...she wouldn't want to abandon me."_

"She didn't abandon you…"

" _Shut up you stupid hat."_

"Now I know your upset but you have no right…"

" _It was going to be great...I was going to be getting away from him...away from all those muggles who made fun of me...It was going to be me and Lily...now…now...Its ALL OVER!"_

"Lily wants to stay friends with you I saw it in her thoughts!"

" _Really?...I mean...it doesn't matter."_

"I know you hate me but please don't give up on her...for both your goods."

" _Fine."_

"If it counts for anything...I really wish I could have put you two together."

" _Just sort me...I don't want to talk to you anymore."_

* * *

SLYTHERIN!

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Again! See you request I deliver...one Severus Snape sorting. Sorry this was short I was kinda in a rush. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed since the last chapter. Keep the requests coming. Oh, and we went over 1,000 views with the last chapter...you guys motivate me. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Sorting of Pavarti Patil

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Pavarti Patil**

"And here is the second Patil, Miss Pavarti, how are you doing?"

" _I don't want you to sort me with my sister"_

"Why do you think I would sort you with your sister?"

" _Wait...your not going to put me in Ravenclaw?"_

"I hate when people ignore my questions"

" _Oh...Sorry...I just thought you usually sort siblings together, and seeing as how I'm a twin..."_

"There are exceptions to every rule, and I only do that if it would be a benefit to the students"

" _So where are you going to sort me?"_

"We'll get to that in a minute, for now why don't you tell me about your sister"

" _Padma? What about her?"_

"Why don't you want to be sorted with her?"

" _Its just...I mean...I love Padma, I really do...I just...I really hate her sometimes….I really hate being a twin."_

"Why?"

" _...I never can be my own person….I can't have my own friends….even our own parents confuse the two of us sometimes...It not Parvati and Padma ever… It always 'the Twins'...I just want to be myself for once…"_

"..."

" _...and now Padma is in Ravenclaw...and I don't want to be there with her…..I must be an awful sister…"_

"You aren't an awful sister."

" _She is going to be so lonely...we've never be separate from each other before…"_

"It is for the best you. Trust me."

" _Can I tell you something?"_

"Of course"

" _I'm scared."_

"I know, but you'll go through with this, you're braver than you know...and when you'll leave Hogwarts you will be the strong independent person that you want to be."

" _Can you see the future?"_

"No, but call it Hat's Intuition"

" _For some reason that actually reassures me"_

"Happy to help"

" _So where are you going to sort me?"_

"I think you have probably guessed by now"

" _Yah...Oh...one more thing"_

"What?"

" _You sorted Padma...do you think she'll be happy we are in different houses?"_

"She's your sister...you know her far better than I ever could"

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I have been really busy, luckily procrastination is a lovely form of inspiration. So instead of studying for my upcoming tests I wrote this chapter. I know no one requested Pavarti (I have gotten everyone's request, thank you to everyone who sent them!) I just needed to put more thought into those characters, so some of them might take a long time for me to get around to writing.**

 **A/N 2: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Please Review!**


	9. The Sorting of Ginny Weasley

**Sadly none of J. K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Ginny Weasley**

"Ahh...another Weasley...this will be straight forward"

" _Um...Excuse me?"_

"Yes, I see a good amount of bravery and that you know how to stand up for yourself, well you do have six older brothers that's only to be expected...I see a bit a mischievousness in you too...all good...all good…"

" _Mr. Hat...I don't think…"_

"Yes Gryffindor will be a perfect fit…"

" _Mr. Hat!"_

"What?"

" _Are you sure Gryffindors really good for me? I mean...I know my whole family has gone there...but I have this friend...Tom...and he doesn't think Gryffindor's right for me...He doesn't much like Gryffindor…"_

"Well Miss. Weasley were does _Tom_ think you should go?"

" _He didn't say, but he doesn't think I'm good enough for Slytherin, so maybe Ravenclaw?"_

"And where do you want to go?"

" _I already said, Ravenclaw."_

"Miss Weasley, I did not ask where Tom wants you to go. I asked where you want to."

" _Ravenclaw. I want to go to Ravenclaw."_

"Miss Weasley, lying to me is foolish. I can read your mind!"

" _I'm not lying! I want to…"_

"You want to go wherever Tom wants you to go!"

" _Yes! I mean no! I mean...um.."_

"Miss Weasley...you are wasting my time."

" _I DON'T KNOW! I don't know what to do...I just…"_

"Miss Weasley are you crying?

" _I just want everyone to like me! I want Tom to like me! He's my only friend, and what if I go to Gryffindor and Tom stops talking to me, and I don't make friends, what if they make fun of my old robes and books, what if I run away from Harry every time I see him, and he thinks I'm weird...and...and…"_

"Miss Weasley calm down...um...take a deep breathe"

" _..."_

"Um...are you feeling better?"

" _Not really."_

"I'm sorry, consoling sobbing preadolescent girls wasn't really what I signed up for, I usually just sit by and let everyone rant to me."

" _I'm sorry."_

"No its fine, it was my fault, I should have handled this better…I'm having a bit of an off day."

" _Oh, um…"_

"I think you should go to Gryffindor."

" _What?"_

"I think Gryffindor is where you're meant to be, not because your family went there. Becuase you want to go there."

" _I didn't say that."_

"No you didn't, but I can read your mind, remember? I've seen enough to know, you're brave enough to do what you want, even if you're not sure what that is. Even though Tom says you can't."

" _I guess."_

"And please Miss Weasley know that your stronger than Tom says you are, after all he never could have cut it in Gryffindor"

" _Wait, What?!"_

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I came back! I know I abandoned this for awhile just like my other story, but I'm making an effort to not give up on them. Let me know what you think of this sorting. Thank You! Please Review**


	10. The Sorting of Remus Lupin

**Sadly none of J. K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Remus Lupin**

"Hello Mr. Lupin."

" _This was a mistake."_

"What?"

" _Me being here thinking this would work out, it was a mistake."_

"And why do you think that?"

" _Because I'm a monster!"_

"No you are not."

" _Yes I am! I'm a monster and I'm a danger to everyone here, those other kids on the train who were so nice...I could kill them all in an instant! Me being here puts them at risk!"_

"If you were really so dangerous Dumbledore wouldn't have let you come, the safety of his students is his top priority."

" _Well maybe he was wrong!"_

"I don't think he was."

" _Well I'm not willing to take the risk! Not when it puts other people's lives in danger."_

"I think you owe it to Dumbledore to try."

" _I...I..don't you understand? It's just not worth it. Me pretending to be like everyone else, going to normal school...I'm not normal, and I'm never going to be. Getting my letter didn't change that. I can't believe I was stupid enough to ever think otherwise."_

"You're right, at least partially."

" _What?"_

"You're not like every other student here, you come bearing a burden greater than most of them can even understand. And you're right, most likely your lycanthropy will never be cured. And you're even right that you being here has caused a lot of work on the staff's part."

" _See?"_

"But they all did it. Do you want to know why? Because in the end you being here is worth the effort. Everyone else can see that, and while no one can force you to do anything, I'll admit that many people will be disappointed if you choose to leave."

" _So?"_

"So it's your choice Mr. Lupin. You can get up right now and walk through the doors, and go home. You can choose to let your condition define you. Or you can stay, and go to classes, and make friends and live your life, and then once a month leave for the night and spend it in the place Dumbledore set up for you. What do you want?"

" _I feel like I'm being selfish."_

"Mr. Lupin I don't think you even know what selfish means."

" _..."_

"Mr. Lupin?"

" _I'll stay."_

"Excellent! And I know just where to put you."

" _Sir?"_

"Yes."

" _Thank you."_

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: I know its been awhile but I'm back, and this time hopefully with more time to work on this. I hope you all like Remus' sorting, I don't actually go into why he's in Gryffindor because I don't think the reason is particularly important to him. Him choosing to stay is the only decision that really mattered. At least that's what I thought. Anyway, let me know what you think, and please let me know your ideas!**


	11. The Sorting of Teddy Lupin

**Sadly none of J. K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Teddy Lupin**

"Oooh another metamorphmagus."

" _Um excuse me?"_

"Your minds are always very interesting to look at. The way you perceive yourselves is quite unique."

" _Oh, is that a good thing?"_

"Not necessarily. Just an interesting one."

" _My mother was a metamorphmagus."_

"Yes I know, and she was quite an interesting person."

" _Yah, I've been told."_

"Yes. I'm sorry you never knew her or your father in person."

" _It's ok, I have my grandmother, and Harry and Ginny always acted like parents to me. James is like a little brother to me. I mean he's definitely annoying enough to be one."_

"I'm glad you found a family."

" _Yah, me too."_

"So now how should we sort you?"

" _Aren't you supposed to know that?"_

"Well...yes. But actually I would like to know what you think."

" _Why?"_

"I'm curious. Humor an old hat."

" _Ok. Well, I think Slytherin is probably a no. I think I might want to be an Auror one day, like Harry and my mum, but besides that I don't really want power and stuff. Ravenclaw might be nice, I just can't imagine caring more about my studies then like my friends or something. Gryffindor… I don't know. I hope I'm a brave person, and I know my Dad was one and Harry, Ginny, and all the other Weasleys, but I just don't think it's for me. But I might be wrong…um Mr. Hat?"_

"Yes?"

" _Do you think it's wrong of me not to want to go to Gryffindor? I mean Harry and Ginny told me it doesn't matter, but a lot of the people I met on the train think it does. People always make it sound like Gryffindor is the best house, at least better than Hufflepuff."_

"I don't think that's true. Many great witches and wizards have come from Hufflepuff, your mom among them."

" _But I never met my mom. How do I know if I'm anything like her?"_

"You are."

" _How do you know? And what about my dad, if I don't go to Gryffindor does that mean I'm not like him?"_

"Both your parents sat in this very stool when they were eleven and while I didn't know them later in life I know they were both kind, brave, good people, and I think you are too."

" _Oh."_

"Besides it doesn't matter. You need to go where you belong. Not where your parents, or godparents went."

" _I guess you're right."_

"So I take it we're in agreement."

" _Yes. But one more thing Mr. Hat?"_

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

" _Do you...Do you think they would be proud of me?"_

"I know they would be."

* * *

HUFFLEPUFF!

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! So I decided to do Teddy this time (thank you Harrison for the suggestion) and honestly I kind of enjoyed sorting a character I barely know anything about from cannon. I don't know how well it actually turned out but I enjoyed imagining what Teddy would be like. Let me know if I should do Tonks too, so its like a family grouping. Also let me know who else you think I should do! I love reading everyone's suggestions, and the more people I see requesting a specific person, the quicker I try to get to it. Thank you!**


	12. The Sorting of Fred? George Weasley

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Fred? George Weasley**

"Wait a minute...you're not Fred."

" _What do you mean, of course I'm Fred."_

"No, you're George."

" _Are you sure about that?"_

"Yes! I can read your mind!"

" _But maybe I'm just pretending to be George. Maybe that's the trick."_

"I'm not in the mood for this Mr. Weasley."

" _Ah, come on, don't give up now. I'm having so much fun."_

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Mr. Weasley, but I've had quite enough. I'm going to sort you now."

" _How can you sort me if you don't know who I am?"_

"YOU ARE GEORGE WEASLEY!"

" _But are you sure?"_

"YES!"

" _This will be quite embarrassing if you're wrong, you know. You might lose all your sorting hat credibility."_

"I'm going to sort you into Slytherin!"

" _Oooh perfect! Think of all the great pranks I can pull on those slimy gnits!"_

"Argh!"

" _Do you give up?"_

"No."

" _Poor hat, can't even figure out if I'm Fred or George. Maybe I'm Fred_ and _George. That is a perfect idea! Lets Forge ahead and call me Gred!"_

"I. Hate. You."

" _Yes but you have to admit this is memorable."_

"..."

" _Come on don't be such a downer. I'll let you sort me now, and I won't even tell anyone about the mix up you've had."_

"Will you tell me who you are?"

" _I already did. I'm Gred!"_

"I'm tempted to just not sort you at all."

" _That would be stupid, and then everyone will find out about this. Who will trust you to sort them?"_

"Fine. I give up. You win."

" _Thank you! That wasn't too hard was it?"_

"I never want to see you again."

" _My brother's next."_

"Arrrgh!"

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: This idea was way too perfect to pass up.**


	13. The Sorting of George? Fred Weasley

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me**

* * *

 **The Sorting of George? Fred Weasley**

" _Hello I'm…"_

"Nope! I'm not doing this again."

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!


	14. The Sorting of Peter Pettigrew

**Sadly none of J.K. Rowling's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Peter Pettigrew**

"Hello Mr. Pettigrew."

" _Hello."_

"Hmm...I think Slytherin would be good for you. Not particularly ambitious, but still drawn to power. Yes…"

" _No."_

"Excuse me?"

" _Put me in Gryffindor."_

"Mr. Pettigrew, I do not think it fits your personality."

" _I DON'T CARE! I want to be in Gryffindor."_

"Why? If you believe the rumors that Slytherin is evil, I am happy to inform you they are false. People are evil, and it doesn't matter what house they're in."

" _That's not why…"_

"Then why Mr. Pettigrew? You're not a very brave person, not especially rash, not loyal unless it suits you…"

" _I want to be brave."_

"Mr. Pettigrew you want to be powerful."

" _No! I want to be brave! I'm tired of being picked on, and bullied. I'm tired of never standing up for myself. I want to be brave. I want to have friends. I want to be loyal. I want to be a better person than I am because I hate the person I am now. If you think I'm perfect for Slytherin then that's the last place I want to go."_

"Mr. Pettigrew…"

" _NO! I'm done being pushed around. You sort me in Gryffindor or you don't sort me at all!"_

"Fine!"

" _Really?"_

"Yes. I see the potential for bravery in you, and you do value bravery above all else. But Mr. Pettigrew I think this is a mistake. You can't change who you are by avoiding your true self. Going to Gryffindor won't make you a different person."

" _I don't care. This is what I want. This is my choice."_

"Yes it is. I wish you would choose wisely."

" _But I'm not wise. If I was you'd put me in Ravenclaw."_

"I suppose we agree on something."

" _Are you done?"_

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

" _Nope."_

"Maybe you are Gryffindor after all. You're certainly stubborn enough."

" _Yes. I finally chose what I wanted for the first time in my life. You're not going to stop me."_

"I just hope it's the right one."

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends another sorting. I've actually been putting this one off for awhile, but I finally did it! Let me know what you think. Also, I recently subjected myself to re-reading the torture that is The Cursed Child, and I think I have ideas for some of the Next Gen characters. So let me know if I should do any of them. On a side note, if you like these stories please consider favoriting or following. These stories are based on purely on inspiration and motivation, and the more I see that people are enjoying it, the more motivation I have to update.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	15. The Sorting of Albus Severus Potter

**Sadly none of J. K. Rowling 's amazing world actually belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Sorting of Albus Severus Potter**

"Hello Mr. Potter."

" _Hi."_

"I think Slytherin for you."

" _Wait, Slytherin?"_

"Yes, I…"

" _No you can't! Only evil wizards go to Slytherin!"_

"You don't believe that. I just sorted your friend into Slytherin."

" _So Scorpius is the exception."_

"What about what your father said?"

" _How do you know what he said to me?"_

"I'm reading your mind."

" _Oh. My dad doesn't know everything."_

"No he doesn't, but he is right about this."

" _But, I'm not a Slytherin. I'm not ambitious, I don't want to be Minister of Magic or something like Rose."_

"Ambition comes in many forms. Tell me Mr. Potter, why did you sit with Mr. Malfoy on the train?"

" _I don't know."_

"Yes you do. It's because Rose told you not to."

" _No it's not."_

"Yes it is. Don't lie to me."

" _Fine. Maybe it was. So what?"_

"It means a lot. Our choices define us. Your father chose to go to Gryffindor after all."

" _This has nothing to do with my dad, and if you could let him choose Gryffindor, then let me too!"_

"I can't, simply because you don't actually want to be there."

" _What are you talking about?"_

"I was getting there. So tell me, why did you choose to ignore Rose?"

" _Are you seriously asking me that? It's because she was being annoying."_

"Or is it because she was talking about you parents and their lifelong friendship?"

" _So what? So our parents were friends since they were eleven years old! That has nothing to do with me!"_

"It has everything to do with you. It was yet another reminder of what you're expected to live up to."

" _What are you talking about?"_

"Do you get tired of the stares?"

" _What?"_

"The stares and the whispers. When you're with your father and even when you're not."

" _I...yes. Everytime I go anywhere, it's like everyone needs to keep reminding me I'm his son. It's not fair. I didn't ask for his legacy, or to look exactly like him, or to be named after more heroes! I didn't ask for any of this!"_

"But you have it."

" _I don't want it! I can't stand it anymore! I want to be my own person, not Harry Potter's miniature! I'm not him and I'm never going to be!"_

"You don't actually want to go to Gryffindor."

" _...no I don't. I'm sick of doing what's expected of me."_

"So are we in agreement?"

" _Do you think it will change anything?"_

"That's up to you."

" _Ok, fine I'll go to Slytherin."_

"Good...and Mr. Potter?"

" _What?"_

"You may look like him, but it's your choices that define you."

* * *

SLYTHERIN!

* * *

 **A/N: Another one done! I don't know how I feel about this one yet. Let me know if you think it's in character for Albus to act this way. Also, please, please give me more requests for characters! I only have five or six more in mind, and once I run out of ideas I won't be able to write this anymore. I don't want to have to stop this story, its way too much fun to write. So suggestions please!**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
